1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital player interface device with exchangeable adapter, and more particularly to a digital player interface device with exchangeable adapter suitable for various size digital player.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of growing mature digital video technology, a variety of digital video formats have been developed, such as: MP3 (ISO-MPEG Audio Player-3), MP4 (MPEG-4), RMVB (Real Media Variable Bitrate), which features compactness and exhibits excellent images/voice quality; so digital players are specifically developed along with the widespread permanent flash memory.
Unlike a traditional digital player, the aforementioned digital player mainly uses the flash memory or micro HD as the storage medium other than cassette or CD; thus digital player has been designed and developed with thin-profile and innovative design, among the digital player, iPod player developed by APPLE, is a representative and most popular product in this field.
Each year a new iPod-generation from APPLE comes to the market and these devices get more and more popular. These digital players with music playing and recording function allow people to watch TV and video channels by connecting to computer, amplifier, television and car audio-infotainment-system through a connection interface.
Despite of the functional modification of the aforementioned digital players, there is a big room for improving the interfacing between the digital player and computer, e.g. the digital player is generally interfaced with the computer via an exposed socket, namely, the digital player lacks of a safe storage space, leading possibly to the interference by surroundings or even damage of the thin-profile player; in addition, the terminal adaptor for the player is susceptible to dust against the interfacing performance and appearance.
Thus, to provide a safe and dust-free storage space, it would be advanced if the art could develop an improved structure which is suitable for various kinds of digital player having different size and is capable of data exchanging with the computer and also electric charging.
Accordingly, the present inventor has investigated on the digital player and interface on electronic devices such as computers and thus completed the present invention.